User talk:Iamnater1225
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Freddieholc page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BrerJake90 (Talk) 19:45, January 18, 2013 It wasn't ME. It was wikia contributor: 72.224.5.77. I'm 86.42.72.130 aka Lenny456. I'm Freddieholc and ZackLEGOHarryPotter's new friend. In fact ZackLEGOHarryPotter kept telling BrerJake90 to block 72.224.5.77 Friends? Nevr mind let's go with your idea. Let's stay with your idea, please? Yes they are. All fans say they are. Zack told me not to put a distruption in TK-999's page. He doesn't like that. So you shouldn't either. So let's ask BrerJake90 instead. Messages from CoolZDane I sure am! Not yet. Messages from Freddieholc I tried but nothing has happened. Look I told you, Vimeo won't let me put my films back on for no reason. oh cousre I loved that idea. I just don't want to be botthered. What are you trying to do? Messages from ZackLEGOHarryPotter Where have you been from last night? Will you do the plot for Past to the Future? Please. I said, will you do the plot for Past to the Future? Please. Also, what is the song for the end credits of Past to the Future: Back in Time or Ghostbusters? I chose Back in Time. Will you do the lyrics for Back in Time (in Back to the Future ''and ''Past to the Future ''versions)? I chose ''Big Bad Apple. Can you get the picture of Barry (from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) for his page? Don't listen to Ice age mammal! Tell BrerJake90 to block Ice age mammal! How are you doing? It was your turn to do the storyline for Past to the Future II: Trixie's World, my friend. Are you still here? Are you back yet? Has BrerJake90 respond your message yet? Did he block Ice age mammal yet? What's wrong with Ice age mammal? Can you tell BrerJake90 about Ice age mammal and ask BrerJake90 to block Ice age mammal forever? Please. Can you the pictures of the defeats of FLDSDMFR, Plankton, The Joker, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack and the Luquidator? Please. Because the King of the Night is Hiro's Halloween costume. I don't know. What's wrong with Ice age mammal? Hiro and Princess Luna liked the stars and the full moon when they enjoy the night. Right? Sorry. Please forgive me. What's wrong with Ice age mammal? Can you tell ReeseAmbler1997 to make another warning video to Ice age mammal? Please. I said, what's wrong with Ice age mammal? Can you tell ReeseAmbler1997 to make another warning video to Ice age mammal? Please. Where's BrerJake90? We need him to block Ice age mammal! Can you tell BrerJake90 to block Ice age mammal again? Messages from Kylgrv I know that Shen reformed. I don't mind that, but I'm not really content about Shen being Celestia's love interest. I find that crazy. Mike and Sulley are already part of my adventure team. ~kylgrv Messages from Pokemonlover1 Where did you get those pictures of the defeats of Ripslinger and Ned and Zed? Mesagges from Stu-art McMoy I'm just fine with it.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ NO!~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Because I've got too much on my hands, and I can't make designs of it.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ No one, they're all complete.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ No not yet.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ No, there isn't anything right now.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Oh man! What do we do?! How do we get Zach back?! I can't do the plo right now.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ No, I ain't.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ freddieholc What are you trying to do? Did you know there was a mean guy on here just now and then later on you have to put the promo i made on the wiki page? LaCroque and Horst Since you found a photo of Madame LaCroque, here are some articles with her information to add the photo to. http://movie-villains.wikia.com/wiki/Madame_LaCroque http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Madame_LaCroque And the same goes for Henri ("Uncle Horst") http://movie-villains.wikia.com/wiki/Henri http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Henri_(aka_%22Uncle_Horst%22) How's that? I'm sorry if you see it as spam. Interstate2011 (talk) 04:23, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Freddieholc But I've allready tried Dailymotion. and it didn't work. can you please upload pictures for coop burtonburger and chowder for the dipper and mabel adventure team 01:05, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello iamnater how are you? It's me Lenny456. Sorry. Tigerman531 (talk) 02:22, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Messages from DragonSpore18 I'll see what I can do. Troy Troodon here. Thanks for the pictures of Gandalf. Can I add some info on Alatar and Pallando if you can't? Do you work on Logan's Adventures? Well do you work with him? Well, I don't work on the adventures, thou I do write original stories; and now I'm intitled to work on Benny, Leo, and Johnny Meets Mulan. - TroyTroodon But Donkey can't be part of two adventure teams. I was the one who created Donkey's page on this wiki and seeing how he wasn't part of any adventure team yet, I made him part of my team. ~kylgrv The Wizard of Oz Are you a fan of the wizard of Oz? Dragonfire810 I thought I might make a story with Medusa in it, one about Logan's Crew or The Fantasy Films Crew. TroyTroodon (talk) 00:39, September 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Oh no... don't tell me this is MonsterHigh related... TroyTroodon (talk) 00:43, September 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Message from Tigerman531 Yeah? Maybe he's busy. Messages From Reese Ambler. Hiya There. Hey Bud i Just Realized that Yakko has Added more Charcaters To the McdonaldLand Adventure Crew. You'll Have to Check it out Until the Problems on DevaintART is Fixed. Hey Bud DevaintART is Fixed so you are Free to Go There to See Who are the Other Members for the Mcdonaldland Adventure Crew. Freddieholc Something's wrong with Lenny456's laptop. he just on his mobile now. New Messages From Reese Ammbler Hey it's Me Reese Ambler i Created a New Wiki Account if You Want to Know Why Take a Look on my Profile. Hello There. Good and i Hope you Understand that i Created a New Wiki Account. i Don't Have Any Plans right Now. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgbhhx8gdp8&feature=c4-overview&list=UUC-Wd6cEuAdiV0ycOHSmAEA Messages from 12Adventureboy3 Can u please upload pictures of journal 3, coop burtonburger and Kick Buttowski12Adventureboy3 (talk) 15:13, August 27, 2013 (UTC) can u please uploade pictures of journal 3, coop burtonburger, Kick Buttowski, and Yin and Yang from Yin Yang yo12Adventureboy3 (talk) 19:02, August 27, 2013 (UTC) i still need pictures of journal 3 and coop burtonburger. please? 12Adventureboy3 (talk) 19:57, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Messages From TMNTSubspace12 TMNTSubspace 17:21, September 10, 2013 (UTC) My Laptop Isn't Fixed Yet. TMNTSubspace 19:18, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks For The Help. TMNTSubspace 23:12, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, It's TMNTHedgehog5 TMNTSubspace 00:22, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I Might Do It Very Soon.